


Sleeping Song

by Villains_Refuge



Series: Writing Requests [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blackouts, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: Exploring has never been so hard





	Sleeping Song

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Jacob finding Dep passed out around the veteran’s centre. Listen I flew over the place and I still went cray. I just want to snoop through his stuff what gives?!?!?!?!
> 
> Request from my tumblr: https://a-villains-refuge.tumblr.com/

Everything hurt.

Their head felt like the shitty scrambled eggs they made that morning and their stomach felt like it had been turned inside out. As they tried to open their eyes the lights above them burned their eyes and they couldn’t stop the yelp of surprise.

“What in the fuck!?” Rook’s hands shot to their face to block the light, the action instantly surging white hot pain through their body. As more panicked cries escaped them, two shaky but gentle hands wrapped around their wrists and pulled their arms down. The voice that cooed them was familiar, friendly. They chanced opening their eyes again, not feeling the beam of lights on them, and slowly looked at the person before them.

“Pratt?”

Staci Pratt gave a weak smile, not keeping eye contact for very long “We found you outside the center, passed out. Hurt.” Rook racked their brain for memories of what happened.

They had stolen one of the peggie helicopters and were planning on snooping out Jacob’s operations at the veterans’ center outside the confines of a cage. They got over the lake when they heard it…that god forsaken fucking song. Rook remembered pulling back, flying higher over the center but then nothing.

Their vision was red for a while then faded to nothingness. Given their injuries it’s safe to assume they had crashed that helicopter.

Rook sat up a bit, biting back another snarl of pain, “You have got to be shitting me. I can’t even snoop!? Seriously!?” Pratt backed up with a sigh and shook his head. He looked like he was going to respond when the door to the room opened wide, the towering figure casting a long shadow over the two deputies.

Jacob leaned in the doorway with a smile, “I don’t think helicopters are your thing, deputy.” If their arms didn’t feel like they had nails going through them, they would have flipped him off. And then they noticed something.

“I’m not in a cage.”

Jacob leaned in the room, glancing around room with mock shock “Well, what do you know? You’re not.” Oh Rook wanted to slap him so bad. But that would most definitely hurt them way more than him right now. Jacob could sense the irritation and smiled “There’s no fun in caging a half dead animal. No fun in hunting one either.” He straightened himself out, giving a motion to Pratt that sent the deputy into action. Cleaning their wounds and making sure they were wrapped properly.

Rook had half a mind to fight it, “And you’re going to just let me go? Just like that?” Pratt flashed a look that was almost like he wanted you to stop questioning this, but Jacob’s soft, breathy chuckle let an air of playfulness fill the room. His frame turned to the door again, turning one last time and staring directly into Rook’s eyes.

“Only you know when it’s time to come home deputy.” And Rook knew those words would be trapped in their head, singing quietly to them for days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
